Reasons Why
by jazzy of the Akatsuki
Summary: these are the reasons why sonic love amy!  plzzz RandR


Im just writing this as I go so plzzz bare with me!

Sigh. Amy rose. A name that flows off the tong so easily. The name that's music to my ears; makes me smile when I frown.

A name that shows beauty and grace. A name that goes perfectly with a pink hedgehog. Amy rose, I could just say that name forever, but her name isn't nearly as beautiful as she is. She's so…..amazing. She's absolutely everything I could ask for and more. She's so amazing and so wonderful I often feel like I don't deserve her. But yet she insists that I am good enough for her and I do deserve her, but no matter how much she tells me I just can't believe her. But no matter how much I don't deserve her I just cant find myself giving her away to someone much better than me; in just too selfish. Rather than think on the negative I think on the positive things, like for example how lucky I am to have someone like her.

Amy Rose is truly one of a kind! I can guarantee you you'll never find another girl like her; not now, not ever. I could go on and on with a million reasons as to why she's so wonderful, but instead I'll just list my absolute favorites.

She's very caring. She cares about almost anyone or anything. One time we were walking along in the forest over to meet tails and the others at his house and she found this little bird. It looked scared and hungry so she took him home. And when I say she took care of him, she took care of him. She didn't leave her house for 3 days just to make sure the bird got better. She gave up flying planes with tails, shopping with rouge, gardening with cream and even, even a date with me to take care of that bird. She had been waiting for ever to go on a date with me, but she chose not to go; all for a bird that she only knew for 3 days and then flew off and she never saw him again. Now if that's not caring I really don't know what is.

Another reason is because of her temper. I must admit it's not exactly fun when you're on the other side of it; I can say that from the many times I got beat with that hammer. But when she's fighting Eggman or something, it really comes in handy. I remember the time she was trying to break me out of Prison Island and a robot snuck up behind her. She got really mad and screamed at the robot. She was saying "don't you know it's rude to show up some where uninvited! And don't try to bother me when I'm rescuing Sonic!" And let's just say we never saw that robot again. Or the time I was making fun of her about how she wears the same thing everyday, I know we all do but I just felt like messing with her, all I'm gonna say is that was a mistake. I honestly that it was funny to make her mad, well, it was funny, till she pulled out her hammer and swung it at me. I had a huge bruise on my back for about two weeks. I know it's really not that smart to pick on someone with a huge hammer but, she just looks so adorable when she's angry. Her voice gets all high and squeaky and she makes this pouty little face. It's just so funny and cute.

She's also very persistent and loyal. I'm super glad she is persistent because if she wasn't, we wouldn't be a couple today. I am really happy she use to chase me around and hugged me all the time. Though I said I didn't, I enjoyed every minute of it. Her hugs are so warm, matter of fact, she's really warm. And I love it when she chases me! I really love to run and that use to be one of the only times I got to see her when we weren't fighting evil and all that good stuff. I really didn't mean to hurt her feelings when I use to run away from her, that was like one of the only down sides though. It seemed like she never stopped no matter how many times I told her to. But like I said, I'm glad she didn't listen to me. I'm also glad she didn't give up on me either. She's really loyal. No matter how many times I said or did something that made her cry or hurt her feelings, she kept coming back. I know most people would have given up the very first time I did something, but she didn't. And I gotta love her for that. Because of that, like her persistence, we wouldn't be together.

But most importantly, out of all the a million things that I love the most about her, the way she loves me is the absolutely best thing to me. Out of all the heartbreak that she went through, because of me, she still loves me anyway. Out of all the mistakes I made with her, in my short sixteen years of life, and the six years I've known her some how, some way, she still loves me anyway. I remember when told her I loved her. I took her to this beautiful meadow with nothing but pink and blue flowers. When we got there she asked me why I took her here, but I told her I remembered how six years ago when I found her hear picking flowers, she told me this was were our first date was going to be. She looked at me and her eyes started to water. She just couldn't believe I remembered. I then pulled out a beautiful red rose and gave it to her saying "saying a beautiful rose for my beautiful rose." That's when she pounced on me and when she allowed for me to breath I told her five words she had been waiting to hear since she was eight years old, "I love you Amy Rose." After ten more minutes of I love you too's and a million death hugs I finally asked her a question I was dying to know since I was eleven years old: Ames, why do you love me so much? All she gave me was a sweet smile until she answered. "I love you sonic because you're sonic. You have an amazing personality. You're fast, fun, confident, heroic, fearless, brave and cocky. But yet some how you manage to be sweet and caring for the ones around you, and for the ones who love you. And even though you may be gone all the time, your there when I need you the most. Not to mention your dazzling smile and the way your lime green eyes light up in excitement; I could just stare into them forever. And those, those are the reasons I love you, over every other person on Mobius, Sonic the Hedgehog. And don't you ever forget that!" When she said that to me I was absolutely lost for words.

That's why she's so wonderful. Amy and only Amy can do that to me. Give me butterflies in my stomach, give me that weak in the knees feeling, and can even make me lost for words. I honestly don't know what I would do if Amy wasn't in my life. Though she has an amazing personality she is also very pretty. The way she smiles at me makes my heart beat a million times a minute! And I know I said that when we were on that cruise ship, but this time I actually mean it! It's because of her that pink is now one of my favorite colors! And also she has the prettiest, sparkilest, beautiful jade green eyes I have ever seen. I could just stare into them for the rest of my life! I love how they sparkle when I give her a compliment and they get fire in them when she's mad! It makes her even more prettier than she already is, and that is very hard.

Amy Rose is simply beautiful, smart, hot headed, stubborn, persistent, loving, caring, amazing and absolutely, positively everything I will ever need and want in life.

Ok, this story came out of the blu! Hoped you liked it and pllllzzzzz Rand R

jazzy


End file.
